Draco's Detour
by Lavatory Attendant
Summary: Hermine will Rache. Und wer könnte ihr da gelegener kommen als ein bereitwilliger Slytherin? Hr/D /B


_**Disclaimer: **__Weder Figuren noch Schauplatz gehören mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte._

_Dieser One Shot ist ein Geburtstaggeschenk gewesen, das Kriterium war, dass Hermine und Draco am Schluss zusammen sind^^_

Spielt im ‚verflixten' siebten Hogwartsjahr der meisten Protagonisten. Oder aber auch im sechsten ;)  
Ein Draco/Hermine/Blaise/Ron-unglücklich-mach-OS

_Lasst das Spiel beginnen ...___

**_Draco's Detour_**__

_Out for Blood_

Rasend vor Wut schlug Hermine Granger die Tür zum Vertrauensschüler- und Schulsprecherbad auf.  
Wie _konnte_ er nur?  
Ronald Weasley war wirklich das schrecklichste Wesen ihrer Jahrgangsstufe. Vielleicht abgesehen von Draco Malfoy, aber der hatte wenigstens noch ein hübsches Gesicht und _Grips_, auch wenn er ihn meistens falsch einsetzte.  
Aber Ronald Weasley war wirklich der Abschuss.

Immer noch erhitzt drehte die Brünette routinemäßig verschiedene Wasserhähne auf, um ihre Standartmischung im riesigen Becken zu erhalten und dachte darüber nach, was sich am heutigen Nachmittag abgespielt hatte.

~

_Die Abschlussprüfungen waren in exakt zwei Wochen.__  
__Die Fünft- und Siebtklässler tummelten sich ausnahmslos in der Bibliothek, zumindest fast ausnahmslos.__  
__Harry Potter zog meistens mit den Büchern nach draußen ab, wo er zusammen mit Ginny lernte ... mehr oder weniger. Und Ron verschwand ebenfalls generell, allerdings ohne Bücher.__  
__Gut, es war sein Problem.__  
__Aber trotzdem war Hermine seine Freundin und erinnerte ihn beinahe jeden Tag daran, dass diese Wochen seine Zukunft schwerwiegend beeinflussen konnten.__  
__„Lass mal, Hermine, ich weiß, was gut für mich ist", lachte er dann immer und nahm sie in den Arm, bevor er sie in Ruhe weiterlernen ließ.__  
__Dieses Szenario wiederholte sich inzwischen seit mehreren Wochen täglich, aber auch heute hatte es sich die Brünette nicht nehmen lassen, den Rothaarigen auf seine viel zu lockere Haltung gegenüber den UTZ aufmerksam zu machen.___

_„Ron, was bringt es dir denn, nicht zu lernen?", flehte Hermine beinahe und sah ihren Freund stirnrunzelnd an.__  
__„Was bringt es mir, zu lernen?", entgegnete er ungeduldig und fügte dann hinzu: „Hör mal, Hermine, ich weiß, du meinst es nur gut mit mir. Aber ist es nicht meine Entscheidung, ob ich lerne oder nicht?"__  
__„Natürlich, aber trotzdem-"__  
__„Kein trotzdem! Es ist meine Sache und nur weil du ein verbissener Bücherwurm bist, musst du nicht immer dein ganzes Umfeld da mit reinziehen!"__  
__„Ron!", schaltete sich nun Ginny ein, die dem Spektakel die ganze Zeit wortlos zugesehen hatte: „Du bist das Dümmste, was mir seit Crabbe und Goyle begegnet ist! Wie kann man nur so taktlos sein?!"__  
__„Aber ich habe doch Recht! Es ist meine Sache, und niemand muss sich da einmischen! Sie ist doch nicht meine gottverdammte Mutter! Das geht mir auf die Nerven!"__  
__Hermine hatte stumm und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zugesehen, und bevor Ginny noch einmal das Wort ergreifen konnte, sagte sie leise, aber überdeutlich: „Nein, ich bin nicht deine Mutter. Und ab jetzt auch sonst nichts mehr, wenn ich es dir nicht recht machen kann."__  
__Zwei rothaarige Köpfe wirbelten zu ihr herum, doch die braunen Augen wanderten nur von den beiden Weasleys zu Harry, der gebannt gelauscht hatte: „Ich hoffe doch, es tut unserer Freundschaft keinen Abbruch."__  
__Harry bleib stumm, doch Hermine wartete auch nicht mehr auf eine Antwort und stolzierte in ihren Schlafsaal, um sich ein Handtuch und Duschgel zu holen.__  
__Bad.__  
__Und so langsam kam auch die Wut._

~

Noch immer mit etwas zu ruckartigen Bewegungen ließ Hermine sich ins Wasser gleiten. Ihre Finger trommelten unruhig auf dem Rand des Beckens und sie starrte missmutig auf den Schaum, der sie normalerweise so beruhigte. Sie hätte gerne ein Buch gehabt, um sich abzulenken, aber daran hatte die Gryffindor in ihrer Wut und ihrem Unglauben nicht gedacht, als sie aus dem Turm ihres Hauses gestürzt war.  
In ihrer geistigen Abwesenheit merkte Hermine nicht, wie die Badtür von unschuldigen Händen geöffnet wurde.

Draco Malfoy stürmte in den seinen Schlafsaal und schlug panisch die Tür hinter sich zu.  
„Draco, warum lässt du mich denn nicht rein?", schallte es von draußen und provisorisch verschloss der Blonde die Türe zusätzlich mit einem Fluch.  
„Weil ich dich nicht leiden kann, Pansy!", rief er anschließend, während er nach einem Handtuch wühlte: „Um genauer zu sein, und ich sage es nicht zum ersten Mal, ich hasse dich!"  
„Belüg dich nicht selbst, Draco", jammerte das Mädchen vor der Tür und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als er sich dazu entschied, sie zu ignorieren, während sie einfach weiterjammerte.  
Dementsprechend bemerkte er nicht, wie draußen jemand ruhig auf Pansy einredete, sie dann wegschickte und mit einer galanten Handbewegung die Tür aufzauberte. Draco merkte auch nicht, wie diese Person in den Raum trat, aber er zuckte zusammen, als die schwere Angel wieder ins Schloss fiel.  
„Zabini!"  
„Tag, Malfoy. Ich dachte, ich rette dich einmal mehr vor deinem persönlichen Albtraum."  
„Sie hat das Händchenhalten im dritten Schuljahr einfach zu ernst genommen", murrte der Blonde und durchkramte nun seine Quidditchtasche nach seinem Duschgel.  
„Oh, wenn es dir nicht ernst war ...", antwortete Blaise im Plauderton und setzte sich auf sein Bett: „Dann hättest du in der Vierten nicht mit ihr zum Weihnachtsball gehen sollen."  
Mit einem zischenden Geräusch drehte Draco sich zu seinem Freund um: „Ich weiß selbst, dass das ein Fehler war!"  
„Ich mein doch nur."  
Erneut beschloss der junge Malfoy, eine Person schlicht nicht wahrzunehmen und zog seine Haarkur aus der Tasche, bevor er aufstand und sich in Richtung Ausgang begab. Kurz davor hielt er jedoch inne und drehte sich um: „Blaise?"  
„Ich hasse es, wenn du mich beim Vornamen nennst. Dann willst du immer irgendetwas haben."  
„Richtig", fuhr Draco unbeeindruckt fort: „Ich will, dass du vorgehst und mir Pansy vom Leib hältst."  
„Bin ich dein Bodyguard?"  
„Vielleicht?", meinte Draco mit einem fiesen Grinsen und sah den Dunkelhäutigen unbeirrt an. Dieser grinste ebenso diabolisch zurück und zischte: „Für eine Gegenleistung. Beschaffe mir ein Date mit Ginny Weasley."  
„Bist du bescheuert?!"  
„Nein, sie gefällt mir."  
„Zabini", begann der Blonde langsam, als müsste er einem kleinen Kind etwas erklären: „Das ist Potters Freundin. Sie ist eine Weasley und noch dazu ziemlich langweilig."  
„Sagst ausgerechnet du", höhnte sein Gegenüber: „Ich weiß auch nicht, was du an Granger findest, aber ich hacke nicht die ganze Zeit darauf herum."  
„Vergiss es, Zabini."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte Malfoy sich in Richtung Tür uns stolzierte hinaus.  
Warum musste dieser Idiot nur immer darauf herumhacken, dass er eine Schwäche für die muggelstämmige Gryffindor hatte? Es war nun einmal passiert, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er so oder so keine Chance hatte. Schließlich war sie mit _Weasley_ zusammen. Außerdem wäre es ethisch nicht vertretbar für einen Malfoy, auch wenn er darauf zugegeben keinen Wert legte.  
Draco wusste selbst nicht genau, was passiert war, dass er sich darauf eingelassen hatte. Es hatte sich langsam angebahnt, von Jahr zu Jahr war es intensiver geworden. In gewisser Weise hatte es ihn beeindruckt, dass Granger – Hermine – ihn nicht leiden konnte, aber dennoch immer irgendwie neutral war, wenn er zum Beispiel von einem wahnsinnigen Hippogreif angefallen wurde. Hatte außer ihr irgend jemand reagiert? Sie hätte es einfach lassen können, es wäre eine logischere Konsequenz auf seine Taten ihr gegenüber gewesen. Aber dennoch hatte sie den fetten Riesen angeschrien, er solle ihn, einen Slytherin, sofort in den Krankenflügel bringen.  
Und dann gab es noch Dinge, die ihn schwer beeindruckten, auch wenn sie nicht direkt positiv waren, wie diese Ohrfeige, an die er eigentlich nicht denken wollte. Unmittelbar danach hatte er sie gehasst wie nie zuvor, aber trotzdem war er beeindruckt, wenn auch ungewollt. Verdammt, damals hatte Draco sich selbst beinahe mehr verachtet als Hermine selbst. Wie konnte er nur _beeindruckt_ davon sein, wie sie ihn verletzte?  
Und dann war es langsam aber sicher so weit gekommen, dass er sie hübsch fand, wie am Weihnachtsball.  
Oder liebenswert, wenn sie wieder unruhig auf dem Stuhl wackelte, weil ein Lehrer sie nicht aufrief.  
Oder charmant, wenn sie lachte.  
Oh ja, er sah sie ziemlich oft lachen, schließlich hatte er sie ziemlich oft im Blick.  
Er mochte ihre Verbissenheit, egal, ob er mit ihr an einem Projekt der Schulsprecher arbeitete oder wenn sie allein in der Bibliothek saß, lernte und jeden anfuhr, der sie dabei störte.  
Verdammt, seine Schwäche war wirklich offensichtlich.  
Und Zabini hatte das natürlich sofort bemerkt. Es wunderte ihn, dass Hermine selbst mit ihrer Scharfsichtigkeit noch immer blind schien.  
Geistesabwesend öffnete Draco die Tür zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler und hängte sein grünes Handtuch mit silberner Stickerei an den dafür vorgesehenen Haken. Er schloss die Tür und hielt inne.  
Da hing schon ein Handtuch.

Die brünette Gryffindor schreckte auf, als eine Tür knarrend ins Schloss fiel.  
Hatte sie etwa vergessen, abzuschließen?  
Oh.  
Unsicher wandte sie ihren Blick in Richtung Eingang und versank augenblicklich bis zum Kinn im Schaum.  
Draco Malfoy sah ihr ungläubig in die Augen und schien sogar um einen abfälligen Kommentar verlegen.

Ein paar Sekunden starrten sie sich überrumpelt an, dann räusperte Malfoy sich, wohl um selbst wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und sagte schnarrend: „Würdest du bitte das Bad verlassen, Granger. Ich will da jetzt rein und ich bin Reinblüter."  
„Ich war zuerst da", zischte die Brünette giftig zurück: „Und hör auf mit deinen schwachsinnigen Argumenten, das macht mich krank!"  
„Oh, haben wir etwa schlechte Laune?", fragte der Slytherin überrascht, aber gleich etwas belustigter.

„Problem damit?"  
Irgendwann würde sie ihr eigenes Gift noch umbringen, dachte Draco amüsiert, aber er verneinte ihre rhetorische Frage mit einem Kopfschütteln und stellte dann eine verheerende Gegenfrage: „Warum musst du dich beim Badeschaum ausheulen? Geh doch zu deinem Wiesel."  
Ein undefinierbares Fauchen ließ den Blonden vermuten, dass sie gerade keine Lust auf den falschen Fuchs hatte. War aber auch kaum anders verständlich – die Geste zeugte nicht von großer Liebe.  
„Würdest du jetzt bitte das Bad verlassen?", wiederholte der Blonde gespielt genervt. Am Liebsten hätte er sich einfach dazugesetzt, aber dann wäre er wahrscheinlich bald im Krankenflügel.  
Eigentlich schade.  
„Spinnst du eigentlich, Malfoy? Dieses Bad gehört nicht dir! Ich bin nicht einen Rang niedriger als du, schließlich sind wir beide Schulsprecher! Du hast mir überhaupt nichts zu sagen!"  
Die letzten Worte schrie die junge Gryffindor beinahe und sie war offensichtlich kurz davor, aufzuspringen, wofür der Blonde einiges gegeben hätte. Aber jetzt bangte er erst einmal um sein Leben. Die Furie vor ihm machte ihm ein wenig Angst.  
„Eigentlich will ich nur so schnell wie möglich baden, das ist alles. Ich hab keine allzu gute Laune."  
Mit finsterem Blick starrte sie ihn an und grollte: „Da bist du nicht allein."  
„Hat Wieselchen mit dir Schluss gemacht?", wollte Draco bei dem Gedanken amüsiert wissen. Gleich würde sie ihm an die Gurgel gehen und ihm erklären, dass sie im Wiesel ihren absoluten Traumpartner gefunden hatte. Dass nichts und niemand sie auseinander bringen würde und noch ein paar sinnlose Liebesschwüre. Aber –  
„Ich mit ihm trifft das Ganze wohl eher."  
Ihr Blick hätte ihn in die Flucht schlagen sollen, aber Draco riss nur überrascht die Augen auf. Er traute seinen Ohren und ihren Worten nicht. Ein Traum ging in Erfüllung. Jetzt musste er es nur geschickt anstellen.  
Er hatte das dumme Gefühl, sie würde es durchschauen, wenn er jetzt den mitleidigen und überraschten Freund spielte. Auf der anderen Seite war sie so sauer, dass er es probieren konnte ...  
„Wirklich? Wie ist das denn passiert?"  
„Er hat mich beschimpft!"  
Ihrem Schnauben nach zu urteilen merkte Hermine nicht, dass er gerade Aufmerksamkeit und Bedauern heuchelte. Sehr schön.  
„Ich hab doch schon immer gesagt, dass er ein Idiot ist."  
Gut, wenigstens das stimmte. Und es war offensichtlich das Beste, was er hatte sagen können. Wie ein typisches Mädchen, das Hermine beim besten Willen nicht war, jammerte sie ihm annähernd zehn Minuten vor, was Weasley angestellt hatte. Es musste einfach daran liegen, dass sie aufgewühlt war, anders konnte Draco sich nicht erklären, wieso Hermine Granger nackt vor ihm im Badeschaum saß, der sich langsam auflöste und ihm ihre Probleme schilderte.  
Oh, nicht, dass er sich beklagt hätte.  
Aber es war durchaus unnatürlich. Trotzdem würde er jetzt den ultimativen Ich-verstehe-dich-so-gut-Trumpf ausspielen ...  
„Granger ... an deiner Stelle würde ich nach Rache sinnen."  
„Was denkst du, was mir im Kopf herumschwirrt?", schnaubte sie aufgebracht und er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen: „Soll ich dir dabei helfen?"  
Zum ersten Mal schien sie etwas zu wittern und starrte ihr misstrauisch an.  
„Oh, du weißt schon. Alter Weasley-Hass und so, nimm es nicht zu persönlich."  
Diese Aussage schien ihr einleuchtend und sie nahm entschlossen Dracos Hand, die er ihn hingestreckt hatte.  
„Auf vorübergehenden Waffenstillstand, Rache und Hass."  
‚Und auf Verführung', fügte Draco in Gedanken hinzu.

*

Drei Tage später ging Hermine nichtsahnend in die Bibliothek um zu lernen. Ihren sonderbaren Exfreund würde sie dort sicher nicht treffen, also schlug sie zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe.  
Umso überraschter war sie, als sie an ihrem Stammschreibtisch Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini erblickte.

„Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte die Brünette mit schneidender Stimme, als sie an die beiden Slytherins herangetreten war.  
Zabini lehnte sich nur grinsend zurück und Malfoy sah sie ausdruckslos an: „Ich konnte Zabini anheuern, uns ein wenig zu unterstützen."  
„Wie ... wa –", stotterte die Gryffindor überrumpelt und der dunkelhäutige junge Mann vor ihr verdrehte die Augen: „Bitte, Granger. Jeder hat mitgekriegt, dass ihr nicht mehr zusammen seid."  
Wütend starrte sie ihn an und zischte: „Darauf wollte ich auch gar nicht hinaus! Ich will nichts mit dir zu tun haben!"  
„Ich mit dir eigentlich auch nicht. Ich hoffe auf Vorteile für mich selbst."  
Hermines Blick huschte zu Malfoy, der sie abschätzend musterte und dann wieder zurück zu Zabini: „Ob die Zweckgemeinschaft jetzt um eine Person erweitert wird oder nicht ist mir egal. Aber können wir vielleicht langsam das Thema besprechen – ich will Arithmantik lernen."  
Mit diesen Worten ließ sie sich schwungvoll auf einem Stuhl nieder und verschränkte trotzig die Arme.

Gerade als Draco zum Sprechen ansetzte, ertönte hinter einem Regal ein leises Quieken.  
Die drei Zwecksverbündeten drehten sich misstrauisch um und Hermine seufzte auf: „Ist schon gut, Neville. Sie wollen mir nichts tun."  
„A- Aber das sind Malfoy und Zabini, Hermine ... Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
„Es ist okay, Neville. Wir müssen nur etwas über die Arithmantikprüfung diskutieren."  
Die Augenbrauen des Blonden hoben sich. Er selbst war in Arithmantik mittelmäßig gut, hin und wieder landete er absolute Glückstreffer und war annähernd so gut wie Hermine selbst. Blaise hingegen war verdammt schlecht und hatte das Fach nach der fünften Klasse abgewählt. Doch Longbottom wusste dies offensichtlich nicht, woher auch, und warf Granger noch einen letzten sorgevollen Blick zu, bevor er verschwand.  
„Also, weiter im Text", meinte die Brünette grimmig, als sie sich wieder den beiden Slytherins zuwandte.

*

Neville war panisch.  
Er war sich ganz sicher, dass Malfoy und Zabini Hermine entweder erpressten oder verfluchten. Da ging etwas nicht ganz mit rechten Dingen zu, und er musste etwas unternehmen.  
Hektisch bog er in eine weitere Verzweigung der Bibliothek und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Ginny und Luna an einem abgeschiedenen Tisch saßen und lernten.  
„Ginny!"  
Sie wandte sich um und sah den Siebtklässler erstaunt an: „Was ist denn, Neville? Du bist ganz bleich!"  
„Hermine ... Her- Hermine ..."  
„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte die Rothaarige alarmiert und sprang auf.  
„Hermine ... Malfoy ... Zabini ..."  
Luna warf eine lange blonde Haarsträhne hinter ihre Schulter und richtete sich auf: „Hat Hermine sie verhext?"  
Ginny warf ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu.  
„Nein", stammelte Neville: „Ich glaube eher, andersherum."  
„Wo sind sie?"  
„An Hermines Lieblingsplatz."  
Ginny stürmte davon.

„Neville? Hilfst du mir mit Kräuterkunde?"  
„Oh, na klar, Luna", lächelte er freundlich und ließ sich nieder. Ginny würde alles in Ordnung bringen.

*

„Ich würde sagen, wir bleiben einfach den restlichen Tag hier sitzen und lernen gemeinsam. Abgesehen von meiner Arithmantik-Unkenntnis kann ich nämlich alles", meinte Blaise und seine Brust schwoll ein wenig an. Draco hätte ihm am liebsten mit einer Nadel hineingestochen.  
„Vergiss es, Ron lernt nicht. Zumindest nicht in der Bibliothek", entgegnete Hermine mürrisch.  
„Wir können auch mit den Büchern nach draußen gehen."  
„Damit ich überhaupt keine Chance mehr habe, irgendetwas nachzuschlagen, wenn ich etwas nicht weiß?"  
„Du weißt alles, Granger, schon vergessen?", schaltete der Blonde sich ein und sie warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Ein undefinierbares Fauchen ihrerseits nahm er als Verweigerung dieser Tatsache.

„Hermine, was machst du da?"  
„Oh, Ginny."  
Hermine erbleichte ein wenig und Dracos Blick fiel augenblicklich auf Blaise, dessen dunkle Augen begonnen hatten zu leuchten.  
„Wir lernen Arithmantink", erklärte die Brünette mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Weasleys Blick fiel auf Hermines zugeschlagenes Arithmantikbuch und auf die gähnende Leere vor Zabini und Malfoy.  
„Du hast mir selbst vor knapp zwei Jahren freudig erzählt, dass wenigstens Zabini Arithmantik abgewählt hat. Hermine, was ist hier los?"  
Sie seufzte und winkte Ginny an ihr Ohr. Sie beugte sich neugierig und argwöhnisch zu ihrer Freundin hinunter und lauschte ihren Worten. Langsam erhellte sich ihr Gesicht und sie musterte die Slytherins prüfend: „Das könnte klappen."  
Draco kam nicht umhin, sein Pokerface aufzugeben und eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen. Klein-Weasley war einverstanden? Erneut fiel sein scharfer Blick auf Blaise, der jetzt erst recht begeistert wirkte. Schließlich hatte er der Unterstützung nur eingewilligt, um der Weaselette näher zu kommen und hier war sie nun und setzte sich motiviert neben den Dunkelhäutigen.

„Ich würde sagen, ihr tut einfach so, als würdet ihr euch supergut verstehen", meinte Ginny nach einigem Überlegen sachlich: „Ich werde Harry davon erzählen, sonst kriegt er einen Herzkasper. Und ihr drei geht zusammen in die große Halle und redet nett miteinander. In zehn Minuten gibt es Abendessen."  
Skeptisch sahen die drei älteren sie an.  
„Was? Euer Plan war wirklich mies. Ron kommt schließlich nie hier her und draußen ist er auch fast nie. Wenn, dann auf dem Quidditchfeld. Das einzige, was ihn schocken könnte, außer einer Freundschaft, wäre eine Beziehung."  
Draco und Blaise warfen sich kurz einen Blick zu. Ginny hatte den Masterplan angesprochen, ohne es zu wissen und Hermine hatte bei den Worten angefangen, grüblerisch dreinzublicken. Diese Gryffindors hatte es wirklich fastdick hinter den Ohren, wenn sie wollten.

„Ich würde sagen, wir schauen erst einmal, wie er auf Freundlichkeit reagiert, dann sehen wir weiter."  
Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, musste Draco bei Hermines Worten feixen. Sie sah ihn beinahe mitleidig an und er rechtfertigte sich beinahe etwas zu hektisch: „Ich freue mich auf Wiesels Gesicht, Problem?"  
Seufzend klopfte Zabini ihm auf den Unterarm und flüsterte: „Du bist zu auffällig."

Nicht allzu lange später traten Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini und Hermine Granger zusammen die große Treppe hinab. Sie blickten sich gegenseitig prüfend an und begannen dann alle gleichzeitig zu lächeln.  
Sie setzten sich in Bewegung und Hermine fragte beiläufig: „Und, was habt ihr am letzten Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor?"  
„Ich brauche ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für meinen Vater, ansonsten weiß ich noch nicht. Blaise?", meinte Draco mit neutralem Gesichtsausruck.  
„Ich hatte eigentlich noch gar nichts vor", er öffnete die Tür zur bereits gut besetzten großen Halle und nahm eine von Hermines Haarsträhnen: „Sollen wir etwas gemeinsam unternehmen, Hermine?"  
„Oh ja, warum denn nicht", lächelte diese und wünschte den beiden Slytherins guten Appetit, bevor sie weiter zu den Gryffindors lief.  
Misstrauische und überrumpelte Blicke folgten ihr, soweit sie nicht an Draco und Blaise kleben blieben, die sich lässig zu den Slytherins setzten und so taten, als wäre nichts gewesen. Ihre Mitschüler zischten teilweise verhalten, aber niemand traute sich wirklich an die beiden Siebtklässler heran, also blieb die Aktion unkommentiert.  
Nicht so bei Hermine.

„Hermine?"  
„Ja, Lavender?"  
„Magst du mich Draco Malfoy vorstellen?"  
Kritisch sah die Brünette ihre Schulkameradin an und fragte: „Wieso sollte ich?"  
„Du willst auch immer alles für dich, oder?", schnaubte Lavender daraufhin und wandte sich wutentbrannt wieder Parvati zu, die ihr mit einem wissenden Blick den Arm um die Schulter legte.  
Gerade wollte die Schulsprecherin Bratkartoffeln auf ihrem Teller häufen, als Harry neben sie stürzte und laut ihren Namen rief.  
„Hermine, was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei?! Das ist _Malfoy_! Und das andere ist _Zabini_!"  
„Ich weiß, Harry", antwortete sie ungerührt und fing an, Kartoffelscheiben auf ihre Gabel zu pieksen. Ihr bester Freund sah ihr missmutig dabei zu und stach ihr dann unauffällig in die Hüfte, woraufhin sie ihn misstrauisch anblickte. Der Junge, der überlebte schwieg, formte aber stumm den Namen von ihrem Exfreund mit den Lippen.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln schielte sie in Richtung Ron und musste grinsen.  
Er hatte sein Essen von sich weg geschoben und ignorierte Dean und Seamus, die auf ihn einredeten. Sein Blick war starr auf den Hinterkopf von Blaise gerichtet, der in aller Seelenruhe Salat aß. Draco saß gegenüber des Dunkelhäutigen und hatte Ron offensichtlich ebenfalls bemerkt. Seine grauen Augen funkelten vor Begeisterung.

Nach dem Essen trafen sich die drei Verschwörer in einer kleinen Nische in der Nähe der großen Halle und starrten sich grimmig an, als auch Ginny dazustieß und grinsend verkündete, Ron habe gerade einen Teller zerschlagen.  
Dracos Gesicht erhellte sich auf der Stelle, aber die anderen blieben ruhig und Ginny sah vorsichtig in die Runde, bevor sie flüsterte: „Ich habe noch eine Idee."  
Sofort waren alle Augen auf sie gerichtet, was sie etwas verunsicherte, aber dennoch erklärte sie mit fester Stimme: „Ich denke, Malfoy und Hermine sollten tatsächlich Arithmantik lernen. So etwas spricht sich herum, weil gerade sowieso die halbe Schule in der Bibliothek ein- und ausgeht."  
Die Brünette warf dem jungen Malfoy einen fragenden Blick zu und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Morgen nach dem Mittagsunterricht?"

Mit dieser Abmachung gingen die vier ihres Weges und Draco und Blaise waren hochzufrieden.

„Ich glaube, sie mag mich", verkündete Draco großspurig, als sie die Treppen in die Kerker hinab herunterstiegen.  
„Da wäre ich mir nicht zu sicher", spöttelte sein Freund jedoch sofort und fügte hinzu: „Sie will Weasley gehörig eins auswischen und du bist die perfekte Waffe."  
Der Blonde beschloss, ihn zu ignorieren.

*

Beinahe jeder, der am nächsten Mittag die Bibliothek betrat, wurde mit einem ungewöhnlichen Bild überrascht.  
Am Fenster saßen Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger an einem Tisch und lernten in friedlichem Einklang auf den Arithmantik-UTZ.  
Was war geschehen?  
Keiner wusste es so genau, die verrücktesten Gerüchte gingen umher.  
Hermine war mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt.  
Oder Draco.  
Die beiden hatten ein Gehirntrauma.  
Es war eine Strafarbeit von Professor Vektor, weil die beiden im Arithmantik-Kurs zu laut gestritten hatten. Die anderen Arithmantikschüler dementierten dies, aber niemand achtete darauf.  
Fast alle Augen richteten sich nach nicht allzu langer Zeit auf Ronald Weasley, der Blaise Zabini verprügeln wollte, als dieser ihm nichtsahnend entgegenlief.  
Und schließlich bekam der rothaarige Gryffindor auch den letzten Rest Aufmerksamkeit, als bekannt wurde, dass Draco zusammen mit Hermine im Krankenflügel war, um nach Blaise' Genesung zu sehen.  
Viele hatten Mitleid, andere, die ihn nicht so gut leiden konnten, brodelten nur so vor Schadenfreude.  
So auch Hermine.

Als sie und Malfoy wieder in der Bibliothek saßen, grinsten sie sich gegenseitig an.  
„Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe, Malfoy."  
„Ist okay, Granger. Ich sagte ja bereits, es ist ausschließlich Eigennutz."  
„Auch für Zabini?", fragte sie ungläubig: „Er ist verprügelt worden, oder nicht?"  
„Oh, für ihn auch", erwiderte Draco mit einem leichten Grinsen. Sofort bemerkte er, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Grangers ungewöhnlich klare Augen verhießen nichts Gutes.  
„Ich hatte den Eindruck, er würde versuchen, Ginny für sich zu gewinnen … Ich war mir eigentlich ganz sicher."  
Mit den letzten Worten hatte sie begonnen, ihn prüfend anzublicken und Draco kam nicht umhin, leicht nervös zu werden.  
Wenn sie das bemerkt hatte, war ihr sicher auch aufgefallen, dass er nur wegen ihr dieses Theater veranstaltete. Sie hätten alles so viel schneller über die Bühne bringen können, wenn er sie einfach in der großen Halle geküsst hätte, was ganz nach seinem Geschmack gewesen wäre. Aber er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn noch mehr hasste. Deswegen musste er es langsam angehen.  
„Habe ich nun recht mit meiner Theorie oder nicht?", unterbrach Hermine ungeduldig seine Gedanken und er warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, ehe er zu dem Schluss kam, dass es nicht schlimm war wenn sie es wusste. Also nickte er.  
„Das kann er absolut vergessen", meinte die Gryffindor daraufhin stirnrunzelnd und fügte hinzu: „Harry und Ginny kriegt man nicht so leicht auseinander."  
Der Blonde kam nicht umhin, ihr zuzustimmen.

*

An diesem Wochenende war es den Schülern zum letzten Mal vor den Ferien erlaubt, das Dorf Hogsmeade zu besuchen.  
Hermine hatte mit dem genesenen Blaise und Draco abgemacht, dass sie die erste Hälfte des Tages miteinander verbringen würden und dass dann jeder beliebig seiner Wege ging.  
Absichtlich ordneten sie sich unmittelbar hinter Ron in die Schlange derer, die von Filch vor dem Ausgang durchsucht wurden.  
Hermine fragte arglos, ob die sie wohl noch Kontakt halten würden, jetzt, wo die Schule doch bald zu Ende sei.  
„Ich denke schon. Aber was machst du überhaupt nach der Schule, Hermine?", fragte Draco und wandte seinen Blick nicht von dem zitternden Rotschopf.  
„Ich wollte vielleicht beim Ministerium anfangen …", meinte sie, wenn auch noch etwas unsicher.  
„Oh, dann sehen wir uns sicher öfter! Ich habe dasselbe vor."  
„Ach, wirklich?"  
Die Gryffindor lachte freudig und Blaise musste grinsen. Er sah den Abscheu in Hermines Augen.  
Aber er wusste auch, dass es vor knapp einer Woche noch schlimmer ausgesehen hatte.  
Damals war es Hass gewesen.  
Es sah vielleicht wirklich nicht allzu schlecht aus für den guten Draco.  
Er hingegen … sein blonder Freund hatte ihm natürlich von seinem kleinen Dialog mit Granger erzählt, aber er wollte nicht aufgeben. Auch wenn es zugegeben wirklich nicht allzu gut für ihn aussah.  
Blaise widersprach es, eine Niederlage einzugestehen, aber Draco war näher am Ziel als er. Und Granger … er wollte es kaum zugeben … war wirklich okay. Und eigentlich auch ganz hübsch. Warum war ihm das nicht früher aufgefallen? Dann hätte er seinen Freund vielleicht übertrumpfen können …

Nicht allzu lange Zeit später waren die drei auf dem Weg in das Zaubererdorf.  
Sie redeten nicht allzu viel, zumindest die Gryffindor nicht, denn nachdem Ron, Harry und Ginny kontrolliert worden waren, war der ältere Weasley in einen Laufschritt verfallen, der seiner jüngeren Schwester nur noch erlaubte, sich entschuldigend umzudrehen und zu winken.  
„Was sollen wir nachher machen?", fragte Hermine schließlich unsicher, aber sie bekam keine Antwort. Blaise und Draco besprachen gerade, wann in den Ferien sie zusammen nach Schweden fahren würden – zu den angeblich schönsten Frauen der Welt.  
„Hört ihr mir überhaupt zu!"  
„Was ist, Granger?", fragte Malfoy desinteressiert: „Merkst du nicht, dass wir etwas besprechen?"  
„Ich wollte doch nur wissen, wo wir jetzt hingehen."  
„Oh, ich treffe mich mit Nott. Du und Malfoy geht ein Geschenk für Mr Malfoy kaufen."  
Hermine blickte zweifelnd in das blasse Gesicht des Blonden, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ich gehe aber in keine schwarzmagischen Läden, damit das klar ist."  
„Das wartest du eben draußen", erwiderte er und unvermittelt mussten er und Zabini anfangen zu lachen.

Die Brünette verstand nicht, was daran so lustig war.  
Aber sie war glücklich, dass sie nicht allein mit Blaise unterwegs war, sondern mit Draco. Sie konnte ihn nämlich – so ungern sie es auch zugab – sehr gut leiden, wenn er nett war.  
Dann war er zuvorkommend und höflich, und manchmal – Hermine konnte es kaum fassen – aufmerksam.  
Dass er gut aussah stand gänzlich außer Frage, das hatte sie auch schon vorher gewusst, auch wenn sie es nie zugegeben hätte.  
Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, Draco würde sie ein wenig mögen. Aber Szenen wie diese verdarben ihr diesen Gedanken immer wieder. Er war eben nur in der Öffentlichkeit nett, wenn es darum ging, Ron auf die Palme zu bringen, ansonsten war er immer noch kühl, reserviert und abwertend. Auch wenn er sie schon lange nicht mehr als Schlammblut bezeichnet hatte …

„Granger!"  
Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und blickte Draco ins Gesicht, der sich leicht zu ihr hinuntergebeugt hatte.  
„Du denkst echt zu viel nach", meinte der junge Malfoy mit einem nachdrücklichen Seufzen, sah sie aber beinahe freundlich an: „Blaise ist schon gegangen. Kommst du?"  
Wortlos folgte sie ihm in eine engere Gasse, in der sie noch nie vorher war. Hier gab es nicht viele Geschäfte, die meisten Häuser schienen sogar vollkommen leer zu stehen.  
„Wo sind wir?", fragte die Schulsprecherin zaghaft.  
Draco drehte sich zu ihr um, wartete, bis sie neben ihn getreten war und sagte dann leise: „In einem Teil des Dorfes, in dem du eigentlich nicht sein solltest."  
„Warum hast du mich dann hergebracht?", fragte sie entsetzt und stellte fest, dass ihre Stimme zitterte und ungewöhnlich hoch war. Auch das noch.  
„Ich brauche doch ein Geschenk. Wir sind in zehn Minuten wieder weg und so lange du bei mir bleibst, passiert dir nichts."

Hermine hasste es, wenn sie aufgrund ihrer Abstammung Probleme kriegen konnte.  
Hermine hasste es, wenn sie auf Draco Malfoy angewiesen war.  
Hermine hasste es, wenn sie so verängstigt war, dass sie sich an Draco Malfoy festklammerte.

Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange, bis Draco fertig war.  
Die Gryffindor wusste nicht genau, was er gekauft hatte und eigentlich war es ihr auch egal. Nur weg hier.

Als sie wieder auf der breiten Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade stand und viele ihrer Mitschüler sah, atmete sie tief ein und aus.  
„Also. Theoretisch ist unsere Zeit für heute abgelaufen Granger."  
Irritiert blickte sie Draco in das schmale Gesicht und musste kurz überlegen, wovon er sprach.  
„Oh."  
„Was ist?"  
„Nichts", antwortete sie hektisch und fügte dann leise hinzu: „Ich dachte nur … Ron hat uns nicht mehr gesehen und soweit ich weiß ist er gerade in den _Drei Besen_, also …"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief der Blonde von ihr weg.  
Starr vor Schreck sah Hermine ihm nach. Was hatte sie falsches gesagt?  
Doch nach nur ein paar Metern drehte er sich ungehalten um und fragte: „Was ist jetzt! Kommst du mit in die _Drei Besen_ oder nicht?"

Erleichtert rannte sie ihm nach und nahm die Hand, die er ihr entgegenstreckte.

Ein paar Minuten später betraten Hermine und Draco Hand in Hand den Dorfpub und sahen sofort zwei Rotschöpfe im vorderen Teil des Raumes sitzen.  
Ginnys Blick erhellte sich bei dem Anblick und Potter zuckte nur resigniert mit den Schultern. Wieseljunge jedoch schniefte einmal laut und polterte dann an den beiden vorbei in Richtung Schloss.

„Hat er sich selbst zuzuschreiben", murmelte die Brünette abwertend und Draco gab ihr grinsend einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Ihre Augen wurden groß, ihr Gesicht wurde unkontrolliert rot und sie sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Was?"  
„Nichts."  
Er grinste bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Du weißt, dass du jetzt mir gehörst?"  
Sie nickte peinlich berührt und folgte dem Slytherin zu einem Tisch am Fenster.

Auf halbem Weg wurde sie jedoch von Ginny aufgehalten, die zischte: „Warum hast du Zabini nicht mitgeteilt, dass er mich nicht interessiert?"

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ging zu Draco, ließ sich gegenüber von ihm auf einen Stuhl fallen und lächelte ihn glücklich an.


End file.
